


Ashton X Lime X Sofa help-

by DarkWo1f



Category: Elemental - ScratchStang (Webcomic)
Genre: Help, Multi, Please Kill Me, WHAT THE, bad, crack thing?, don't look, done wow, haha luna yeeted them, i have no idea what this is, trash, unless your pie, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWo1f/pseuds/DarkWo1f
Summary: idk what I madehelpme
Relationships: Ashton/Lemon (Mentioned), Ashton/Lime/Sofa
Kudos: 6





	Ashton X Lime X Sofa help-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nitpick7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitpick7/gifts).



Ashton was sad.  
Ashton was sad because Lemony the Lemon broke up with him, but Lemony had a good reason, Ashton was eating the children. But Ashton could not help himself because he loved to eat lemons. So Ashton was sad. But then Limey the Lime came. Limey was Lemony's friend and was a lime, duh. So Limey said,  
"Dude-Bruh you okay ?" Limey asked. Ashton sighed  
"Lemony broke up with me," Ashton explained.  
"Dude-Bruh me too," Limey sighed  
"WHAT?" Ashton exclaimed! Lemony was cheating on him???  
"You didn't know that dude-bruh?" Limey asked.  
"No!" Ashton said and started crying on the floor.  
"There, there dude-bruh," Limey said. Ashton got up again.  
"I guess I'll be fine, this is the 17th lemon I broke up with," Ashton said. So Ashton went and sat on the sofa. The sofa started patting him.  
"It is okay my child," The sofa said. Ashton was confused.  
"Hey! Sofas can't talk!" Ashton shouted.  
"Well Lemons and Limes can't either," The Sofa said. "My name is Sofa, Sofa the Sofa," Sofa the Sofa said. "Hmm, You must be new to the break-up thing, aren't ya?" Sofa asked.  
"No," Ashton said.  
"Hey! I had a whole speech prepared," Sofa complained, "You are really getting on my nerves!" Ashton sighed. Limey got on Sofa and sighed.  
"Maybe it was for the better Lemony broke up with me," Ashton contemplated.  
"Why?" Sofa asked.  
"Because I was eating the children," Ashton sighed  
"Bruh-Dude you are 10," Limey said.  
"So? Our love was like the flame of 42 stars," Ashton sighed, in love.  
"Bruh-Dude, those were MY children you were eating," Limey said.  
"Gasp! Plot twist!" Sofa cheered. Ashton was suddenly very sad.  
"Sorry Limey," He apologized over and over and over again.  
"Its cool, Bruh-Dude," Limey said.  
"Wow, you guys are so sweet," Ashton said, happily.  
"No, I'm so sour dude-bruh," Limey huffed.  
"Oh sorry," Ashton apologized.  
"Its cool, dude-bruh," Limey said.  
"Anyway, I just met you Sofa and Limey and I want to say something," Ashton said, full of determination.  
"What dude-bruh?" Limey asked.  
"Yea, What?" Sofa asked  
"Sofa, Limey," Ashton stated, "I love you,"  
"DUDE-BRUH! I LOVE YOU TOO!" Limey cheered.  
"Horrible decision really," Sofa said.  
"Too bad," Ashton said, "I love you,"  
"Ok," Sofa said, "I love you then!"

and then luna yeeted them with fire the end-

**Author's Note:**

> I am filled with reget now thanks


End file.
